


Mother & Son

by Shadadukal



Series: What are you going to do when you are not saving the world? [2]
Category: Man of Steel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-29
Updated: 2013-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 13:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/862668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadadukal/pseuds/Shadadukal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A conversation between Martha and Clark that takes place before the film's tag.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother & Son

**Author's Note:**

> This fic references the previous fic I've written in this series. I don't think it's necessary to read the other one first though.

"I've lost him, Mom." Clark looks up from the apple he's peeling, desperate sadness written in every line of his face, intense pain glistening in his eyes.

"What are you talking about, Clark?" Martha Kent asks, peeling an apple of her own to add to the pie they're making.

"My father. Or rather the shadow of him that was stored on the command key you found with me. I lost the key. Well, I had to give it up. And the ship I found is gone too. Though there is one small Kryptonian ship left."

"How? What is it?" She thinks it would be better for Earth if there was none left, but she trusts it in her son's keeping.

"One of the small ones they had. Zod must have taken it to fly to the ship I found." Clark is frowning, perhaps considering the implications of alien technology remaining on Earth.

"Does anyone know of it?" If no one knows, they can't try to take it from her son.

"Not that I know of." That's reassuring, though there is one more person he could tell.

"Will you tell Lois?"

Martha was worried when the woman first showed up on her doorstep. Later, when Clark deemed her a friend, she was surprised. This is not a word Clark applies to many people. During the invasion, Lois proved not only to be someone who could be trusted with her son's secret, but also, in her mind, she proved herself worthy of his affections.

"I don't know, Mom. Should I?"

There is some irony, Martha supposes, to both Clark and Lois asking her for relationship advice. Though she thinks Lois didn't mean to when she did. 

"Clark, it's for you to decide. I don't think she would put it in any article if you want to share that with her. You can trust her."

"I know, Mom." Clark is focused on peeling his own apple. Of course, he could have peeled them all in a flash, but some things deserve to be done slowly and properly and apple pie is one of them.

"She came here, you know. When she visited Smallville for that brilliant article about the reconstruction."

"Oh? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" There is no accusation in Clark's tone at all. It is a blessing like none other that their years of separation haven't harmed the trust between them in the slightest.

"Well, she brought up something that I told her she had best speak about with you. I was sure I'd be able to know by your face when she did. It's been a while though so she either hasn't done so yet or you've learnt how to keep secrets from me."

"I never want to keep secrets from you, Mom," Clark says in reply to her teasing. "What was it she said?"

"Clark, she'd like to be your girlfriend in every sense of the word. I'm sure she'll bring it up when she feels the time is right, but you can also bring it up on your side." Martha wants for her son to share physical intimacy with someone he loves as it is a truly beautiful thing.

"Mum, you know I can't, and I don't want to lose her."

"I don't think you'd ever lose this one, Clark." She deeply wishes for her son's happiness and it is distressing to see him hurt. But she has seen the love in Lois's eyes and knows the woman will stick by Clark's side no matter what.

*

The next day, before Clark has to leave, they visit Jonathan's grave. Martha wonders if the idea to become a journalist would have occurred to him if that wasn't also Lois's job. Still, his reasoning is sound and she hopes that he can make it.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved all the interactions between Clark and Martha in the film like wow. Hence this fic.


End file.
